


...И лёд растаял

by petite_mouche



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Magic, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_mouche/pseuds/petite_mouche
Summary: Королева Берилл закинула кристалл Вечного Сна с Джедайтом в мир "Холодного Сердца". Так что голос, который зовет Эльзу в Ахтохаллэн, принадлежит вовсе не ее маме.
Kudos: 1





	...И лёд растаял

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик родился из идеи: что, если в этом (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abZdwtWkXwA) отрывке из «Холодного сердца» Эльза ищет Джедайта, вмороженного в Вечный Сон? Как так получилось, и что из этого потом вышло?

**Глава 1**

Джедайт не предвидел, что эта подлюка Берилл закинет кристалл Вечного Сна в другой мир. Казалось бы, зачем? Она что, думала, кто-то из лордов озаботится спасением коллеги? Ха! Для них он не коллега, а конкурент. Одним конкурентом меньше – чего ещё и желать!

Нет, лорды его не спасут. И здесь, в другом мире, на это даже не выйдет надеяться…

Но в этом мире тоже была магия. И люди здесь тоже видели сны. Джедайт как Повелитель Снов и Иллюзий не мог не ухватиться за эту, пускай призрачную, возможность выбраться из заточения. Он стал рассылать Зов – если честно, то довольно невнятный: во-первых, на большее его сил не хватило бы, а во-вторых, он знал, что люди способны додумать подробности сами, и так получится даже лучше. Каждому будет казаться, что он идёт за своей мечтой.

*

Юная королева Эльза покорила духа воды; он обернулся конём, и теперь она скакала на север прямо по воде морской.

«Я слышу тебя. И я иду к тебе».

Вокруг было темно, лишь впереди светился ледяной остров.

«Знаю, близко ты, словно друг старинный мой».

В каком-то смысле это и правда был старинный друг. Эльза с детства слышала во сне его голос: «Иди ко мне. Освободи меня». Кто же это? Или что же это? Тайное знание? Стихия? Мятежный дух? Она годами убеждала себя, что на том конце пространства ничего нет, но голос продолжал звать, сулить разгадку. Под конец эта неизвестность стала невыносимой. Эльза оставила сестру править Эренделлом и отправилась туда, куда звало её сердце. Выйдя в своих скитаниях к морю, она готова была бежать по волнам, но, к счастью, море само пришло на помощь, и её нёс скакун, сотканный из воды.

Вот и берег! Эльза соскочила с коня, и он тут же канул в тёмную глубину.

Она развернулась лицом к громаде ледника. Свет, который она видела с моря, лился из прохода между льдинами. Юная королева не боялась льда: он был её магией. Идя по коридору в толще глетчера, она чувствовала себя в родной стихии.

«Где же ты? К тебе я взываю. Где же ты, голос снов? Может, тебя лишь искала я? Знак мне подай! Ответь на мой зов…»

Словно в ответ на её слова один из коридоров засиял радужными сполохами, похожими на северное сияние. Свет бежал вдоль ледяной стены, и Эльза побежала следом. Ничто не могло остановить этот бег – даже пропасть, попавшуюся ей на пути, она перелетела, на ходу создавая себе ступени-колонны изо льда.

«Настал ли час? Здесь и сейчас смогу понять, кто я?»

Путь преграждал ледяной завал, но, покорные взмаху её руки, льдины встали, образовав коридор.

«Ты тот ответ, что искала я; знак мне подай! О, где же ты? Дай увидеть тебя!»

И внезапно она увидела. Сияние, которое привело её сюда, остановилось на глыбе в центре зала. Эльза смотрела и не верила своим глазам: там был человек! Сквозь толщу льда можно было разглядеть светловолосого юношу с искажённым от ужаса лицом. Что с ним случилось? Погиб ли он здесь? Был ли таким же магом, как она сама? Неужели этот зов означал, что она должна узнать его историю? Или, возможно, освободить тело из глыбы льда и похоронить?

Эльза испытала разочарование: всё это не поможет ей лучше разобраться в себе. Её не ждало здесь никакое тайное знание. Только этот странный кусок льда с человеком внутри. Но… за столько лет она привыкла думать, что её зовёт друг. Можно ли оставлять друзей в беде? Тем более ей, королеве снега и льда, ничего не стоит справиться с этим кристаллом. Эльза ощущала, что перед ней не простой лёд, но задача всё равно не казалась сложной. Чуть больше времени, чуть больше концентрации… Глыба развеялась облаком снежинок, и тело юноши рухнуло на пол.

Кем же он был? Каким образом оказался на далёком северном острове, в пещере под ледником? Сам ли заточил себя в эту странную темницу?

Эльза опустилась на колени и заглянула юноше в лицо. Может ли быть так, что это её брат по магии?

У юноши были золотистые волосы, как у многих жителей Эренделла. Он был одет во что-то похожее на военную форму – вот только форму неизвестного государства. Эльза со странным чувством смотрела его руки, затянутые в перчатки: неужели он, как и она когда-то, был вынужден таким образом контролировать свою магию?

Внезапно девушка вздрогнула: ей показалось, что на шее незнакомца бьётся жилка. Она протянула руку…

*

Джедайт так много лет провёл в кристалле Вечного Сна, что у него едва хватало сил повторять Зов. Он тысячи раз ругал себя за глупую надежду на помощь и спасение, но расстаться с этой надеждой было выше его сил. Тем более с недавних пор ему казалось, что он слышит чей-то отклик. Впрочем, это могло быть всего лишь игрой измученного разума. Джедайт всё чаще переставал осознавать себя и парил в мире иллюзий. Этому способствовало ещё и то, что вокруг кристалла никогда ничего не происходило, а слабо светящиеся льдины за столько лет примелькались ему до тошноты.

Но сегодня творилось что-то странное. Время от времени по стенам пробегали сполохи, кристалл слегка дрожал. Свет ледника разгорался всё ярче, он уже догонял по яркости электрическое освещение. Джедайт был удивлён и ещё не успел толком ничего предположить («Спасение?» - была первая его мысль, но он её отмёл), как вдруг огромные льдины у дальней стены пещеры встали вертикально, и из образовавшегося коридора в зал шагнула белая фигурка.

Лёд кристалла притуплял все чувства, но Джедайт ясно ощутил присутствие магии. Фигурка приближалась. Это оказалась юная девушка. С такими вот девушками у Джедайта были связаны однозначные ассоциации: Сейлор Мун с подружками. Будет забавно, если она его всё же вытащит… ну или уничтожит, всё лучше, чем веками прозябать в этом кристалле.

Девушка подошла совсем близко; у неё были огромные синие глаза (как у недоброй памяти Сейлор Мун!) и совсем белые волосы. На её лице сменяли друг друга удивление, разочарование, задумчивость… Наконец, нахмурившись, она вытянула ладони вперёд…

Вихрь снежинок заслонил обзор, а в следующую секунду Джедайт уже растянулся на полу, пребольно об него стукнувшись.

Он с наслаждением закрыл глаза, после стольких-то лет, и некоторое время просто лежал, запуская сердцебиение и дыхание, со странным удовольствием ощущая, что начинает мёрзнуть (в магическом кристалле он ничего не чувствовал, его тела словно бы не существовало).

Следующим, что ощутил Джедайт, была тёплая рука на его шее. Он тотчас же открыл глаза. Девушка убрала руку. Судя по её лицу и сияющим глазам, она была удивлена и рада.

\- Это ты звал меня?

Джедайт сел.

\- Не то чтобы именно тебя, - сказал он. – Скорее, любого, кто владеет магией.

А магия от неё исходила нешуточная. Джедайт с неудовольствием понял, что она сильнее его и, возможно, сильнее других лордов – за исключением, разве что, Кунсайта.

Как бы в подтверждение его мыслей девушка взмахнула рукой, и прямо из воздуха появилось что-то меховое, во что она немедленно укутала Джедайта. Это была не иллюзия одежды и, насколько демон мог видеть, накидку не извлекли из подпространства, а сотворили прямо из воздуха. Он сам так не мог.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он с запозданием, сообразив, что за заботу полагается благодарить.

\- Значит, есть ещё люди, которые обладают магией? – спросила девушка с оживлением в голосе.

\- Ты единственная, кто пришёл, - пожал плечами Джедайт.

\- А ты сам? Кто ты?

Пару секунд он думал, сколько правды можно открыть без опасности для себя, затем спросил:

\- Когда ты шла сюда, чего ты ждала?

Собеседница мечтательно улыбнулась.

\- Я надеялась, что мне откроется тайна моей магии. Что здесь меня ждёт кто-то, кто научит управлять этой силой. Кто-то, кто знает, для чего она.

Отлично! Лучшего и придумать нельзя.

\- Я такой же, как ты, - проникновенно заговорил Джедайт.

Сколько раз он уже проделывал этот трюк: играл на людских мечтах и желаниях!

– Смотри! – и он воспарил в воздух (правда, невысоко и ненадолго, потому что многолетнее пребывание в кристалле Вечного Сна не идёт на пользу магическим способностям).

Жертва обольщения слегка ахнула и заулыбалась ещё шире.

\- В моём Королевстве все знали, что делать с магией, - продолжал Джедайт. – А я был одним из четырёх… ммм… великих советников Её Величества («Если бы она хоть слушала чьего бы то ни было совета…»).

\- Правда?

Джедайт торжественно кивнул.

Его собеседница встала и подала ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Затем церемонно произнесла:

\- Я Эльза, королева Эренделла. Хочешь ли ты стать моим советником?

Джедайт изумился до глубины души. Вот это эфирное босоногое создание – королева?!? И она в одиночку сунулась в ледник за тем-не-знаю-чем?

Тем не менее он в тон ей ответил, опустившись на одно колено и склонив голову:

\- Меня зовут Джедайт, Ваше Величество. И я буду счастлив, если Вы примете меня к себе на службу.

*

Потом они долго выбирались из ледника, и Джедайт с полуужасом-полувосхищением смотрел, как по мановению руки Эльзы в воздухе возникают ледяные лестницы и мосты. Глядя на непринуждённость, с какой она их создаёт, Джедайт немного даже завидовал. Впрочем, теперь не кто иной как он будет контролировать эту силу. С поста советника ему легко будет влиять на мнение королевы – главное, войти к ней в доверие, всячески поддерживая и укрепляя тот образ, который она себе придумала.

Если бы Джедайт знал, до чего подобное легкомысленное обращение с девушками довело его коллегу Нефрита, он бы, возможно, поостерёгся, но, увы! – всё это произошло уже после того, как Берилл закинула его в кристалле Вечного Сна в этот странный мирок.

**Глава 2**

Вот уже два месяца Джедайт жил в замке Эренделла и являлся королевским советником. С трудом, но он начал привыкать к окружению Эльзы – а это было далеко не просто! Взять хотя бы её сестру, принцессу Анну: эта чересчур энергичная девица не могла усидеть на месте, постоянно несла чепуху, и вообще – всё, что было у неё на уме, немедленно оказывалось и на языке. Странным образом она напоминала одну девчонку из прошлой жизни – и внешне, и своей соблазнительной тёплой аурой, от которой так и хотелось отхватить кусочек. Если бы в этом мире были демоны, все они увивались бы вокруг Анны… Но демонов здесь не было – кроме самого Джедайта. А он не собирался «сыпаться» на подобных пустяках.

Ухажёр Анны был странноват (ещё и этот его олень!), но, к счастью, ненавязчив. Зато снеговик Олаф попортил Джедайту немало крови. Причём в этом не было ни капли вины Олафа, а лишь заморочки самого Джедайта. Дело в том, что Олаф выглядел и ощущался как типичная юма, но при этом обладал свободной волей, как человек. Да и относились тут все к нему, как к равному. Так что Джедайту стоило огромных усилий и нервного тика не рявкать: «Знай своё место, юма!», - каждый раз, как это создание нарушало все мыслимые правила поведения.

Что касается служебных обязанностей, то Джедайта не оставляло странное чувство, что он в отпуске. По сравнению с объёмами работы, которые ему приходилось брать на себя в Тёмном Королевстве (без сна и выходных, ибо зачем демонам отдыхать?) здесь преобладало блаженное ничегонеделание. То есть, конечно, приходилось решать кое-какие ежедневные вопросы, но отнюдь не 24 часа в сутки и не семь дней в неделю.

Эльза оказалась не так плоха, как он о ней думал вначале в силу её пола и возраста. Она всей душой радела за своё королевство, вникала в нужды его жителей, и каждый раз, когда возникала проблема, предпочитала разбираться в ней лично. Джедайт не мог припомнить, чтобы Королева Берилл хоть раз проделала что-то из перечисленного. Поначалу он по привычке ждал, что в случае неприятностей именно его будут бросать на амбразуру, но Эльза честно делила с ним все труды.

Конечно, он всё равно не относился к Эльзе слишком серьёзно и продолжал дурить ей голову насчёт их духовно-магического родства, но делать из неё орудие завоевания этого мира как-то незаметно передумал. Зачем вообще завоёвывать мир, если это хлопотно, а у него уже сейчас есть то, о чём он раньше мог только мечтать. Он первый человек в Эренделле после королевы, его все уважают (а некоторые и побаиваются), королева довольна его работой и признаёт его заслуги… А ещё – стыдно признаться – для Джедайта оказался важен физический и душевный комфорт. В холодных пещерах Тёмного Королевства всем было как-то начхать на нормальные апартаменты с мягкой кроватью и обогревом – уже не говоря о таких мелочах как горячая еда… да кого он обманывает, любая еда! И раз уж здесь нельзя питаться энергией, то почему бы и не перейти на другую диету… тем более что это оказалось очень даже вкусно!

А ещё «вкуснее», если так можно выразиться, было доброе отношение окружающих. Никто не кричал: «Ах ты, гадкий демон, вот сейчас я тебя покараю!», - никто не ждал со злорадством, когда он, наконец, совершит ошибку и будет казнён. Напротив – все были приветливы и готовы помочь, звали его с собой на прогулки и вечерние посиделки и в каком-то смысле добровольно делились энергией. То есть Джедайт это так про себя называл, а остальные звали это дружбой.

*

\- Магия – это ритм.

Джедайт долго размышлял, прежде чем выдать эту метафору. На самом деле и он, и Эльза пользовались магией инстинктивно, на уровне «подумал – сделал», поэтому до сих пор у него не возникало необходимости осмыслять, что при этом происходит.

Два раза в неделю они выкраивали время на совместные занятия. Джедайту, с одной стороны, было необходимо по-прежнему вписываться в образ «того, кто знает, что делать с магией», а с другой, было интересно исследовать Эльзин новый, не знакомый ему способ колдовать.

Он даже успел понять, что Эльза удачливей его самого: она черпает силы прямо из окружающей природы, и те никогда не иссякают. Самому Джедайту приходилось вкладывать в магию свою энергию – и результат напрямую зависел от её запаса. Конечно, можно было (теоретически) пополнять запас, забирая энергию у попадающихся под руку людей, но пока что он не рисковал этого делать.

\- Итак, каждое действие требует своего ритмического рисунка. Думаю, ты это инстинктивно понимаешь: ты часто начинаешь напевать, творя заклинание.

\- Да, в самом деле! – удивлённо воскликнула Эльза.

\- Теперь вопрос в том, можем ли мы скопировать чужой ритм или создать новый для себя по принципу аналогии.

Они находились в Малом Зале для приёмов; сейчас здесь было пусто. Оба стояли в центре зала. Джедайт был в официальном костюме советника (чем-то этот наряд ностальгически напоминал его униформу), а Эльза сменила своё платье в пол на тунику и штаны, доходящие до середины голени.

\- Вот, скажем, телепортация, - продолжал Джедайт, - это ритм обычного физического перемещения, ускоренный в несколько раз. Как ты обычно ходишь? Пройдись.

Эльза дошла до входа в зал и остановилась возле дверей.

\- А теперь – обратно, - велел Джедайт (до чего же изумительное ощущение – командовать королевой!). – И слушай себя: свои шаги, свой пульс и дыхание. Улавливаешь мелодию?

\- Не совсем, - Эльза нервно улыбнулась.

\- Походи по залу. Представь, что меня здесь нет.

\- Совсем нет?

\- Совсем нет, - подтвердил Джедайт.

Эльза принялась ходить от одной стены к другой и обратно. В платье из тяжёлой ткани она делала бы это чинно и плавно – но то не была её суть. В лёгкой одежде, не стесняющей движений, Эльза двигалась быстро и порывисто. В какой-то момент она, вероятно, расслабилась, поскольку Джедайт услышал, как она мурлычет себе под нос некую мелодию.

Он не мешал: его здесь не было.

\- Поймала! – наконец вскричала Эльза. – А дальше что?

\- Попробуй мысленно воспроизвести этот ритм, но в несколько раз быстрее, и чтобы он тебя перенёс… вот отсюда – сюда.

Девушка зажмурилась и несколько секунд стояла, не шевелясь.

\- Не выходит, - расстроенно сказала она.

\- С первого раза вряд ли получится. Будем пробовать постоянно. А теперь скажи: на что это похоже, когда ты возводишь стену изо льда?

\- О… Ну…

Эльза вскинула руки, защищая лицо.

\- Похоже вот на этот жест, - сказала она. – Я испугалась; у меня колотится сердце; я хочу защититься.

Джедайт ощутил азарт: что получится, если он воспроизведёт нечто подобное? Было даже подходящее воспоминание, связанное с таким состоянием: собственно, последнее, что он помнил из «прошлой» жизни.

Несколько секунд погружения в ритм – и заклинание ринулось с его ладоней. Но это оказалась не ледяная стена, а волна воздуха, которая швырнула о стену стулья, оказавшиеся на её пути.

К счастью, королева в этот момент стояла за спиной Джедайта.

Он услышал за плечом сдавленное хмыканье.

\- Нет в мире совершенства, - невозмутимо констатировал Джедайт. – Может быть, лёд не получился потому, что с ним связаны не самые приятные годы моей жизни!

*

В конце декабря в Эренделле праздновали Рождество. В полдень на площади перед замком собрались горожане, и Эльза с Анной торжественно дёрнули за верёвку, чтобы зазвонил большой колокол. После этого все до странности быстро разошлись по домам – как объяснили Джедайту сёстры, «у всех в этот день свои традиции». У самих сестёр, как оказалось, тоже есть традиция – мастерить друг для друга подарки. Джедайт оставил их предаваться этому занятию, а сам поднялся к себе в кабинет (да-да, в нормальный кабинет, а не в какую-то, прости Металлия, пещеру!) и сел за чертёж фотоаппарата. Ему было интересно, сможет ли он во всех подробностях воссоздать по памяти эту занятную штуковину.

Время летело незаметно, и тут с улицы раздались невнятные крики, которые быстро переместились внутрь замка и сделались внятными:

\- Ваше Величество! Беда! Пожар!

«Это же вам Королева, а не пожарная команда!» - сердито думал Джедайт, выскакивая из кабинета на поиски Эльзы.

Оказалось, что Эльза уже в холле, и Анна вместе с ней.

\- Где пожар, Эрик? – спросила королева прибежавшего мальчишку (казалось, она знает по имени всех горожан).

\- На улице Лип, я через весь город бежал! – выдохнул пацан. – Говорят, ёлка от свечки загорелась, а от ёлки – весь дом! Вы же наколдуете, чтобы пожар перестал, Ваше Величество?

\- Я бегу туда! – воскликнула Эльза.

\- Я с тобой! – немедленно отозвалась Анна.

\- Нет, Анна, с королевой отправлюсь я, - сказал Джедайт, - а ты оставайся здесь: вдруг ещё за чем-нибудь прибегут люди! Надо, чтобы в замке тоже кто-то был! Кто-то ответственный и с головой на плечах, - добавил он, увидев, как в холл вбегает Олаф.

Потом взял Эльзу под локоть и спросил:

\- Улица Лип – это та, где находится книжная лавка?

\- Да!

\- Сейчас перенесёмся прямо туда, - предупредил Джедайт.

И под протестующие восклицания Анны утянул её сестру в телепорт.

Видимо, Эрик бежал через весь город слишком долго: дом уже полыхал сверху донизу. Хуже того: день был ветреный, и пламя успело перекинуться на крышу соседнего дома. Сейчас из него спешно выносили вещи.

На улице собралась толпа народу: кто-то зачарованно смотрел на пожар, кто-то с сочувственным лицом утешал семью погорельцев. При виде королевы люди приободрились; толпа расступилась, пропуская её ближе к дому и сопровождая одобряющими восклицаниями.

Эльза попробовала поднять в воздух тучу снежинок, но ветер мешал ей, развевая снег в разные стороны. Тогда она начала набрасывать на горящие стены ледяную корку – это работало, но слишком медленно, и не помогало потушить огонь, полыхавший внутри здания и на крыше.

Джедайт подавил вздох сожаления: вот если бы можно было отключить пожар одним щелчком, как когда-то – иллюзию горящего Токио, созданную для Сейлор Мун. Увы, с настоящим огнём этот номер не пройдёт.

Он прикинул в уме: если создать вокруг всех горящих поверхностей вакуум, то огню будет нечем питаться, и он погаснет. Но работа с Пространством не была его коньком – хорошо, если он без ошибки воспроизведёт заклинание, которое пару раз видел в исполнении Кунсайта. И да, для этого потребуется огромный запас энергии. Но последнее как раз не проблема – учитывая, какая здесь собралась толпа.

\- Ваше Величество! – (при горожанах он всегда обращался к королеве официально). – Нужно убедиться, что в двух горящих домах никого нет! Прикажите, чтобы из второго дома перестали выносить вещи; я сейчас попробую прекратить пожар!

Пока Эльза отдавала распоряжения, Джедайт сосредоточился. Люди вокруг волновались и излучали достаточное количество энергии – оставалось только потянуть её на себя. Джедайт не собирал энергию в шар в своей руке, как когда-то, - он наполнял ею всё своё тело. Пьянящее ощущение! Краем глаза он видел, что у некоторых людей вокруг него уже подкашиваются ноги.

Так… этого должно хватить… Ещё маленький запас…

Кое-кто в толпе потерял сознание.

Джедайт припомнил ритмический рисунок заклинания от и до и принялся дотошно его воспроизводить, совершенно отрешившись от происходящего на улице. Горожане вокруг падали без сил, но ему до этого не было никакого дела. Главное, не нарушить хрупкий узор…

Удалось! Всего на минуту, но все поверхности в двух домах оказались окружены пустотой. Пожар прекратился.

Лишь после этого Джедайт огляделся по сторонам – и первым, что он увидел, было гневное лицо Эльзы.

*

\- Что это было, Джедайт?!? Я тебя спрашиваю!

Казалось бы, за те полдня, что они были заняты решением текущих проблем (подыскать временное жильё для погорельцев, привести пострадавших в чувство и вернуть их по домам, дать официальное объяснение произошедшему), королевский гнев мог бы и поостыть, но ничуть не бывало!

Джедайт стоял навытяжку перед Её Величеством и испытывал сильнейшее чувство дежа-вю. Правда, Эльза не сидела на троне, а сердито расхаживала взад-вперёд по пустому залу.

\- Как так вышло, что люди стали терять сознание от твоей магии?

Джедайт постарался дать наиболее обтекаемое объяснение:

-Мы с Вами колдуем по-разному, Ваше Величество. Вы опираетесь на стихию, а я – в первую очередь на себя и своё тело. Чем мощнее заклинание, которое надо создать, тем больше я затрачиваю энергии. В некоторых случаях у меня просто нет столько энергии! Тогда приходится брать её из доступных мне источников…

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что забирал энергию у людей без их согласия?! – возмущённо воскликнула Эльза.

\- Да, Ваше Величество. Но никто не пострадал – все уже оправились, Вы и сами видели. Да и цель оправдывала средства…

\- Так. Послушай меня внимательно: люди важнее, чем здания.

\- Вы серьёзно? – удивился Джедайт.

\- Да! Я серьёзно!

Кажется, последний вопрос был лишним: он совершенно вывел королеву из себя.

\- Как можно вообще думать иначе?!?

Она остановилась напротив Джедайта и яростно мерила его взглядом. Он был уверен, что сейчас она скажет: «Я прекрасно помню формулу того кристалла, из которого тебя вытащила!» - и в худшем случае даже претворит эту формулу в жизнь.

Но Эльза только сказала:

\- Запомни, советник Джедайт: люди важнее всего. Это принцип, на котором основано моё правление. Или ты ему следуешь – или нам не по пути.

Джедайт, не сводя с неё напряжённого взгляда, кратко кивнул.

\- Я ошибся, моя королева.

\- Больше не ошибайся!

Слова о кристалле остались не сказанными. Эльза постепенно отошла, смягчилась и даже извинилась за то, что была излишне с ним резка. Но, странным образом, Джедайт не был недоволен. Наконец-то он смог ощутить то, чего ему так не хватало: уважение к своей новой Королеве.

**Глава 3**

Наступил день летнего солнцестояния. Оказалось, что в Эренделле это большой праздник. Люди гуляли по лесу, плели венки, плясали вокруг увитого зеленью шеста… На берегу фьорда были сложены несколько больших костров, которые зажгутся вечером.

Джедайт держался в стороне от торжеств. Во-первых, он был не любителем шумных гуляний, а во-вторых, воспоминание о том, как он под Рождество промахнулся со сбором энергии, было ещё слишком живо. Лучше уж избегать подобных соблазнов – тем более сегодня, когда у него есть план поколдовать в праздничную ночь.

Уже довольно давно Джедайта преследовало желание подсмотреть, как идут дела в Тёмном Королевстве. Он знал, что в обычных условиях у него вряд ли хватит сил заглянуть в другое измерение, но в такую ночь любое волшебство усиливалось многократно – а значит, был шанс пробиться. Кроме того, он рассчитывал попросить помощи у Эльзы.

*

Эльза праздновала Мидсаммер вместе с близкими и со своим народом и была счастлива. Время от времени её посещало сожаление о том, что Джедайт к ним не присоединился, но она успела изучить характер своего советника и понять, что он человек замкнутый и предпочитает держаться подальше от толпы народу. Поэтому вечером, стоя на берегу среди своих подданных и вместе с ними глядя на огромный костёр, она очень удивилась, когда над самым ухом послышался голос Джедайта:

\- Эльза, можно тебя на пару слов?

После яркого пламени всё остальное казалось тёмным, хотя этой ночью солнце как следует и не заходило. Они отошли чуть в сторону от людей и стояли теперь возле самого прибоя.

\- Есть просьба, - сказал Джедайт.

Эльза взглянула на него и улыбнулась: пока он шёл через толпу, кто-то надел ему на голову цветочный венок. На ней и самой был похожий, но видеть чопорного господина советника, увенчанного цветочками, было забавно.

\- Какая просьба?

\- Я сегодня хотел провести один ритуал… заглянуть домой, узнать, что с… - (он замялся) – родными. Но, боюсь, своими силами могу не справиться. Ты поможешь?

\- А что нужно будет делать?

\- О, ничего особенного. Посидеть в лесу и подержаться за руки. Никаких жертв, это уж точно.

\- Ну что ж, помогу, - улыбнулась Эльза. – Я не думала, что у тебя есть родные, ты никогда о них не говорил.

\- Не было случая, - ответил Джедайт.

Если бы предложение посидеть в лесу и подержаться за руки исходило от кого-нибудь другого, Эльза заподозрила бы, что её зовут на свидание (особенно в такую ночь, о которой говорят, что хоть она и самая короткая, но детей после неё рождается больше всего). Однако здесь можно было не сомневаться: никаких романтических поползновений не будет. Именно это ей и нравилось в Джедайте: возможность просто побыть вместе без навязчивых приставаний, не чувствуя никакого подвоха.

За час до полуночи они вышли из замка. Удивительным образом Джедайт находил дорогу в лесу так, что им не попалась ни одна из праздновавших Мидсаммер парочек. К удивлению и веселью Эльзы, на советнике по-прежнему красовался давешний цветочный венок.

\- Этой ночью травы и цветы усиливают магию, - пояснил Джедайт, проследив её взгляд. – Задача трудная, я решил ничем не пренебрегать.

И вот, наконец, они вышли на поляну. Эльза поняла, что это место Джедайт присмотрел заранее: во-первых, поляна была идеально круглая, на такую случайно не наткнёшься; во-вторых, здесь уже был заготовлен хворост, чтобы в случае чего разжечь костёр.

Джедайт уселся на траву и приглашающе кивнул. Эльза села напротив него. Они взялись за руки.

\- Просто сиди и держи меня за руки, - сказал он. – Возможно, я справлюсь сам, и твоя помощь не потребуется.

Затем бросил взгляд на небо и закрыл глаза.

Эльза не сразу последовала его примеру. Она смотрела на одухотворённое лицо Джедайта и думала, что хотела бы быть такой же, как он: всегда уверенной в себе, сильной, знающей, что делать. Было приятно держать его за руки и ощущать их сухое тепло. Сумерки самой короткой ночи скрадывали детали, но Эльзе казалось, что она видит, как чернеют на бледном лице густые ресницы. Лес вокруг был напоён волшебством и запахами трав.

Родные… оказывается, у него где-то есть семья. Интересно, какие они?

И тут Эльза почувствовала, как сидящего напротив неё наполняет и окутывает магия. Она была как свечение, не видимое глазами, но слышимое сердцем. Эльзе не терпелось присоединить к ней и свои чары, но она помнила, что пока должна просто находиться рядом.

Теперь и она закрыла глаза. Магия Джедайта разгоралась; видно было, как он ветку за веткой подбрасывает в этот костёр часть своей силы. И Эльзе было понятно, что топливо конечно, его может и не хватить.

\- Помоги, - одними губами прошептал Джедайт. Тогда Эльза присоединилась к нему. Благодаря их совместным урокам она чувствовала, до какой степени должен разгореться костёр магии, чтобы колдовство удалось. И подкидывала в него одну ветку за другой, пока он не стал похожим на сегодняшние костры на побережье.

Теперь магия работала. Эльза не видела того, что открылось Джедайту, но знала: видение пришло. Ещё некоторое время они оба согласно пламенели, затем Эльза услышала вздох, и их руки разомкнулись.

Она распахнула глаза, полные цветных пятен. Темнота в лесу стала гуще и заливала поляну до краёв. Джедайт словно бы окаменел.

\- Что-то случилось?

Он долго не отвечал. Потом, когда Эльза уже и не думала, что ответ прозвучит, сказал чётко и без эмоций:

\- Места, где я жил, больше нет.

\- А твои родные? – спросила Эльза, которой хотелось верить в лучшее.

\- Родные?! – удивлённо переспросил Джедайт. – Ах, да! – и засмеялся. – Извини, соврал тебе: не было у меня никаких родных!

Он со всхлипом отёр глаза и стянул с головы венок.

\- На самом деле все эти месяцы у тебя в советниках служил демон, королева Эльза.

Эльза была так ошарашена, что могла только глупо переспросить:

\- Демон?

\- Злой дух, если так угодно!

Джедайт вскочил и грациозно поклонился.

\- Джедайт, один из четвёрки Великих Демонов Тёмного Королевства, - представился он. – Впрочем, нет уже Тёмного Королевства, и нет троих лордов-демонов, так что перед вами единственный в своём роде осколок другого мира!

Чего он добивается? Пугает её? Да, Эльзе стало страшно. Она бы предпочла, чтобы всего этого сейчас не происходило. Но ощущение страха и невозможности остановить происходящее было слишком хорошо ей знакомо, чтобы идти у него на поводу. Думай, Эльза. Девять месяцев Джедайт был твоим советником и жил в твоём доме – и всё это время был тем, кем является сейчас. Изменился он или твои знания о нём?

\- Как советник ты служил мне верой и правдой, - сказал Эльза, - и принёс Эренделлу много хорошего. Как друг ты был рядом со мной и моими близкими и тоже никого не обидел. То, что случилось зимой, случилось от недопонимания – не от злого умысла. Или, - она вспомнила себя и Анну, - или ты боишься, что случайно причинишь кому-то вред?

В воздухе между ними повис светящийся шарик. Эльзе стоило всей выдержки не отшатнуться – но почти тут же она поняла, что это просто свет. Джедайту нужно было увидеть её лицо.

\- А ты, значит, не собираешься причинять вред мне? – спросил он недоверчиво.

\- Только за то, кто ты есть? – теперь пришёл черёд удивляться Эльзе. – Думаешь, я способна это сделать? Погоди… а ты разве не слышал о том, как я заморозила весь Эренделл?

\- Что-то слышал… от Олафа, - Джедайт фыркнул. – Не вслушивался.

\- Если коротко, то я с детства скрывала правду о своих способностях… сидела взаперти, не снимала с рук перчаток. А когда вдруг все узнали, что я колдую… причём это случилось прямо на балу в честь моей коронации… я так перепугалась, что нечаянно заморозила здесь всё! Настала настоящая зима! Неужели правда не слышал?

\- И что дальше?

\- Я убежала в горы. За мной приходили убийцы. Анна тоже приходила, хотела вернуть меня в город… я её заколдовала, и она чуть не умерла. А в общем-то я никому не хотела причинять зла, магия вышла из-под контроля от страха.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что отчасти была на моём месте?

\- Некоторые считали меня чудовищем и пытались убить. Я сидела в тюрьме. Правда, всего несколько часов – но опыт незабываемый! – Эльза хихикнула.

Джедайт тоже усмехнулся.

\- Так что я не буду тебя наказывать просто за то, что ты не человек, - закончила мысль Эльза.

\- Ну что ж… спасибо.

Джедайт протянул ей руку, и она пожала её.

\- Может, разведём обычный костёр? Посидим здесь ещё. Я бы послушала про твоё Королевство… если ты не против рассказать.

*

Джедайт и сам до конца не понимал, зачем он открыл Эльзе правду. Его подталкивало какое-то нестерпимое желание рассказать о себе-настоящем и убедиться: несмотря на гибель всего, что было раньше важно, он сам всё ещё существует. Он произнёс слово «демон» – и в тот же миг пожалел об этом: ему было ясно, что королева его убьёт. Но оказалось, он ошибся. Видимо, всё-таки не стоило воспринимать её по стандартам Тёмного Королевства…

Костерок бросал янтарные отсветы на лицо Эльзы. Она внимательно слушала историю его исчезнувшего мира. Джедайт рассказал и свою жизнь до самого момента заточения в Вечный Сон, и то, что увидел сегодня с Эльзиной помощью: как один за другим погибли Тёмные Лорды, и как девочка с Серебряным Кристаллом одолела Королеву Берилл и Короля Металлию.

\- Ты хотел бы вернуться? – под конец спросила Эльза.

\- Да не приведи судьба! – искренне воскликнул Джедайт. – И мысли такой не было! Но, понимаешь, одно дело – знать, что ты мог бы вернуться, и не хотеть этого даже в кошмарных снах. И совсем другое – узнать, что тебе некуда возвращаться.

Эльза ласково дотронулась до его руки. От неё заструилось привычное тепло.

\- Я помню, как стояла посреди дворца, который сама создала изо льда, и кричала, что я одинока в этом мире. Так тогда и было. Но сейчас – нет.

Джедайт подвинулся так, чтобы ощутить это дружеское тепло всем телом, - и получилось, что он почти обнимает Эльзу за плечи. Видя, что Её Величество не шарахается от неподобающих объятий с советником… или, скорее, что Эльза не отстраняется от демона из угасшего Тёмного Королевства (а это было, конечно, важнее), Джедайт положил ладони ей на плечи, прижался грудью к её спине и щекой к её щеке.

Так они сидели ещё долгое-долгое время.


End file.
